This invention relates to a model airplane safety device and more particularly to a device for safely positioning a model airplane at or during start up and prior to take off.
A recent news item including a photograph which appeared in a publication directed to the model airplane enthusiast showed an individual whose hand had been repaired with 59 stitches. The hobbyist or pilot was attempting to start his aircraft by himself and his fingers were caught in the rapidly spinning (i.e., 8,000-10,000 rpm, at full throttle for launching) prop.
Model airplanes are generally controlled remotely by a radio transmitter. After the engine is started, getting the plane ready for flight involves holding the plane back while removing the electric starter, adjusting the throttle with the transmitter, and reaching around the turning prop to remove the glow plug energizer.
This procedure followed by a pilot without any assistance from another person is recognized as so dangerous that it is virtually forbidden for the hobbyist to launch a model airplane by himself.
A number of safety devices have been proposed for use by the hobbyist. One of them utilizes a U-shaped metal rod which is inverted and placed over the rear fuselage in front of the horizontal stabilizer and pushed into the ground. The big problem is in removing the rod while holding the plane to keep it from taking off. Another problem is the need to insert it into the ground for each takeoff.